happy birthday
by whythewhenthewho
Summary: a oneshot for my story secrets behind the agents,its skye's 7th birthday and her and shows both her and her mom,Melinda may's feelings about it. (don't forget to like follow review : ))


{/Okay its been ages and i apolagise,this is a little oneshot for my storysecrets behind the agents,so check that out if you want./}

oneshot guysss:

Melinda stared down at the faded old birthday candles in her hands,today had been skye's was probably happily in bed right now,surounded by her normal surrogate mother and tried to squash down the awfull feeling of jealousy brimming in her chest as she continued to stare blankly at those lifeless little candles.

She had background checked them secretly four times,a fairly wealthy married couple the daleys;two perfect children,who felt they had room in their hearts for one more child,why should she feel jealous,what could she of provided,a life in danger?a mother who couldent even give her a hug without the fear of snapping her neck? she regretted her decision every office was empty,no one with any sort of life would choose to carry on working at 12 at night,no one eccept her.

She tried to shake it off when she would hear them gossiping about their kids,how fast they were growing used to try and talk to them as well but she had long scince given up,ignored when they would stop their talking and stare. Melinda may was a favourite to constantly gossip about,no one in this building had a high enough clearance level to even know her hit count but the rumours still went on.

Today Skye would have been 7 years old, Melinda had never had the courage to light the cheap candles she bought 4 years ago, after she had read on Skye's file that she had not been given a had hacked the computer that night and registered it, no-one knew how but suddenly Skye was legally born on august was then adopted four times by various different people, up until she was taken in by the Daley's. Melinda wiped the moisture from her eyes as she stuffed the candles back in her pocket, grabbed her bag from her desk and left.

Skye quietly laid in bed crying,today had been one of the worst in her had woken up early,it was her birthday after all,and sat on her bed was her First birthday with the dailey,some previous homes had celebrated and outhers had acted indiffrent-they tended to be the nastier ones-so she didnt know what to expect she had foolishly got her hopes up.

Mr and MRS daley as she had been told to call them were sugary sweet on the outside,smiled and held her hand when they were outside,  
but when they got home away from the prying eyes of the public they were daley was a important man who worked for the goverment a social care ambassador, he needed to look good to the public and had been forced to temporarily adopt a made it quite clear that skye was not part of the family.

After about 10minutes of deciding weather she should leave the room and wake up the daleys her nievity won out,maybe scince today was her birthday they would like quietly dangled her legs over the bed and leavered herself down,she was put in the bare guest room so the bed was a bit high for her little legs. Entering the hallway she padded across the pristine floorboards,hesitantly standing outside the master bedroon she looked to her side at the framed photos of kaley and crissa the Daleys two daughters her resolve steeled and she pushed the door open.

It was too early for anyone to be up so the resounding squeek seemed to echo through the house she walked over and approached the sleeping forms and lightly shook Mrs daley awake,her eager grin dropped at Mrs Daley's glare.

"What do you think your doing in here!?"she shouted angrily sitting up,and shook awake her husband."The kid has decided to let herself wander around our house and wake me up"she muttered angrily as skye stood nervously at the side of the bed,Mr daley looked over at her and smirked leaning down so he was in her face.  
"And what do you think your doing?"he said blankly his smirk widening as she shrank back into the doorway.

She steeled her nerves and looked up at him"its my birthday" she mumbled,flincing as he snapped back and opened his mouth to reply when a kind smile replaced his face,she slowly smiled back untill his daughters ran past knocking her to the laughed loudly jumping into their parents arms up on the bed and smirked down at her,skye tried to blink back tears and stood up.

"I think ill take my best girls to the cinema today"Mr daley laughed placing them on his knee completely ignoring skye,"I dont want to deal with you today,stay in your room"Mrs daley said before turing back to her walked out shutting the door muffling the friendly chatter inside and ran back to her room crying,she tried to pull herself up onto the bed but slipped making herself cry harder she eventually got up and balled herself up in the she sheets,where she stayed all day.

{/ps please comment,like,follow and add babe to your comment if you read these :~)/}


End file.
